


When Thanks Are Due.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Breathe In - Avatar ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I Will Remember You, Missing Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sokka has since long learned to say thank you when thanks are due.





	

The night Mikazuki is born, Sokka leaves a sleeping Suki and the baby girl sleeping and takes a barely awake Tama to the lake where the blue-white moon shines upon the surface so that they can leave an offering to the Moon Spirit. Even with Katara there to help her it was a difficult labor, and yet both Suki and their daughter are fine and Sokka has since long learned to say thank you when thanks are due.

Tama, however, is sulky and pouty and behaving very much like the five years old he is, really, so Sokka doesn’t mind his attitude as he puts the lantern upon the water, not until he hears Tama muttering to himself.

“This is stupid, not as if there really is a spirit there, it’s just a stupid rock,”

So then he does thwap his son up on his head, surprising him, and then, trying not to let his voice go angry - or sound hurt - he looks at his son’s eyes.

“There is a Moon Spirit, Tama, a very kind and warm spirit that today helped your baby sister be born. Being angry is not an excuse to be rude.”

He keeps staring at Tama until his son looks down to his feet, muttering a ‘sorry, pa’ and Sokka sighs and then smiles, bringing his son closer and sitting him on his lap so that they can see the lamp burning away and how for a moment it seems as if there were actual hands, taking the little lamp up. And long after Tama has fallen asleep again, Sokka murmurs:

“But, really… just. Thanks.”


End file.
